The Happiest Place on Earth
by iloveromance
Summary: When Frasier's unexpected disappointment brings back a painful childhood memory for Daphne, Niles is determined to make her dream come true. My 300th story, dedicated to Pat2Trivia4Me.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Once again I have hit a milestone in my writing and although it was long time coming, it was well worth the journey. I want to thank everyone who has supported and encouraged me with my writing and for your continued friendship. That being said, I am ****dedicating my 300****th**** story to Pat2trivia4me, whose amazing story "Visions in the Light of the Moon" inspired this story, which has been amazingly fun to write. **

As she carried the breakfast dishes to the table, Daphne couldn't help noticing the smile on Frasier's face. Or perhaps it was the way he was humming while he glanced through the morning paper.

"Well, someone is certainly happy on such a dreary day." She mused. She glanced out of the window wondering when Seattle would finally see some sunshine. It seemed like it had been raining for weeks, which was unusual even for Seattle.

"I'm more than happy, Daphne!" Frasier replied with a smile on his face. In less than 17 hours I'll be the happiest father in the world!"

His cheerful attitude made her forget about the weather if only for a moment and she found herself smiling again.

"Oh, that's right, Dr. Crane, I'd almost forgotten! That handsome son of yours is coming for a visit! How wonderful that Lillith is letting him spend his birthday with you!"

Martin grumbled from behind his sports page. "It's about time! That witch has done everything in her power to keep Fras from seeing Freddy. It's a disgrace and I still say that-."

"Yes, I've heard what you said, Dad... far too many times! And you're _wrong_! Lillith has changed! She's not-."

The phone rang, and Frasier went to answer it, ignoring his father's rolling eyes.

"Frasier Crane residence. Frasier speaking... Oh Lillith what a coincidence! We were just talking about you! Yes of course it was all good things!" he added, glaring at Martin. "So to what do I owe this pleasure? You know before you say anything Lillith, I have to say that I can't tell you how overjoyed I am that Frederick is spending his birthday... what?"

When he paused, Daphne peered out of the kitchen doorway.  
"Lillith you can't be serious! Frederick will never turn this age again so how can you possibly... Damn it Lillith how could you? You know how much this meant to me and... Lillith? Lillith! Well I'm glad you find this humorous Lillith, because I certainly don't! I Hope you have a nice time at-Wait a minute, what am I saying? I hope you have the worst time imaginable and-don't you hang up on- DAMN IT TO HELL!"

His outburst startled Daphne and she hurried back into the kitchen, pretending to busy herself in washing the dishes that were piled in the sink. She was joined seconds later by Martin was grumbling under his breath.

"What was that all about?" she dared to ask.

"Damn it, I knew this would happen!" Martin shouted.

"Knew what would happen?"

"That witch has pulled some stunts in her day but this is by far the worst! Getting a guy's hopes up and then-."

"For the last time what did she do?" Daphne insisted.

"I knew she was trouble the first time I met her, but I gave her the benefit of the doubt when she gave birth to my grandson!"

"Mr. Crane! What did Lillith do?" Daphne yelled mere seconds away from coming unglued.

"That witch... she gets Frasier all excited about sending Freddy here for his birthday, and then she claims that he has the opportunity of a lifetime to attend a highly specialized birthday with members of the New York Philharmonic and the New York Yankees!"

Daphne's eyebrows rose. "The symphony and baseball? Well that's certainly an odd combination. And Frederick-."

"Hates baseball, I know!" Martin finished. "Although God knows I tried-."

"What's that got to do with Frederick?" Daphne interrupted.

"Not a damn thing!"

"I don't understand. What child Frederick's age would possibly be interested in having their birthday with members of a symphony?"

"Not _one!_ This is just a ploy of Lilith's to get her way! But the point is that Freddie won't be coming here for his birthday or any time soon according to Frasier!"

Daphne's heart sank with her own disappointment. "Well that's a shame. I was looking foreword to seeing Frederick meself. He's always so sweet and helpful when he's here, always helping me out with me duties. I can see why Dr. Crane is so upset."

"He's more than upset. He's mad as hell! He was this close to doing something he'd regret until I convinced him to take a walk, clear his head."

"Well that was very smart of you, Mr. Crane. Perhaps Dr. Crane's advice is rubbing off on you after all!"

"Not a chance!" Martin said. "Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to watch my program!"

Seeing the hurt look on Martin's face made Daphne realize that he was just as disappointed about this sudden change of plans as Frasier was and she hugged him warmly. "I'm sorry you won't be seeing Frederick, but I know he loves you and you'll see each other when the time is right."

Finally Martin smiled. "Thanks, Daphne."

"All right, enough sentiment. Go watch your program and I'll bring you a beer. Normally I'd frown upon giving you a beer before noon, but under the circumstances, I think it'll be okay."

Eagerly, he hurried to his beloved chair where she promptly followed him with a beer in her hand. "There you are. Now, just relax and enjoy."

But she couldn't help noticing the disappointment on his face. The disappointment that mirrored her own.


	2. Chapter 2

She was just about to return to the kitchen when she noticed a figure sitting on the sofa.

"Oh... Dr. Crane... I didn't know you were back!"

"Yes... I suppose I am." He said absently.

She stared at him, suddenly realizing that he was involved in some sort of project. "May I ask what you're doing?"

He looked up from the large books that lay on the coffee table and sighed. "Just reminiscing I suppose. Looking at pictures of Frederick's birthday parties and the good times we've had together."

Her heart went out to him. "That's a lovely idea. Mind if I take a peek?"

"Not at all."

When she sat down beside him, he started at the beginning of the photo albums explaining each and every picture in detail. And when they reached the third book, a familiar photo caught her eye.

"What's this?"

"Oh this? That's when Lillith and I decided to take Frederick to Disneyland. It's hardly a place for a child like Frederick, but he begged us to take him so..."

But Daphne was no longer listening. She was thumbing through the pictures, running her fingers lightly over the images as though they were her own memories. Tears blurred in her eyes and she found it hard to stop them and a lump in her throat followed. Frasier continued to talk, stopping only when the doorbell rang.

"Niles, what brings you here?"

"Hello Frasier. Well I was just in the neighborhood and I heard the most fascinating news from Boston of all places. I had to rush over and tell you all about it. You see..."

"Um... excuse me, Niles. I'm not feeling too well all of a sudden." Frasier said. "You'll forgive me if I retire to my room for a while, won't you?"

"What's going on?"

"I'll... talk to you later, Niles."

Niles walked further into the living room and glanced at his dad in confusion. "What was that all about?"

"Damn shame."

"What is?"

"Frederick. He... Oh hell, it makes me too mad to even talk about it! I think I'll take a walk of my own! Come on, Eddie."

The dog scampered toward the door, barking wildly as Martin fastened his leash. "Be back... whenever." Martin said closing the door behind him.

Daphne smiled as she found herself alone with Dr. Crane's younger brother. He was so handsome and shy, unlike his slightly more sophisticated older brother. And he was clearly concerned with what was going on. But she certainly didn't want to worry him. From what Frasier had told her, Niles' recent divorce and his patient load was taking a toll on his well being. He was her friend and she would never do anything to upset him or jeopardize what they had. She could tell him anything and that meant the world to her.

"Would you like some coffee, Dr. Crane? I even have some scones and waffles left over from breakfast if you-."

"No, that's all right, Daphne but thank you for the kind offer. Actually I wasn't planning on staying but now I'm concerned. What's wrong with Frasier?"

"Oh, it's Frederick."

When Niles gasped, she put her hand on his arm, noticing the way he shivered slightly. "Oh, Dr. Crane I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you. Your nephew is just fine. It's just that... well Lillith called and I'm afraid that she's not going to be sending Fredrick for his birthday visit after all. Something about a party in Boston with baseball players and the New York Symphony."

Niles eyebrows rose. "The New York Philharmonic?"

"Yes, that's the one."

He stood at once, his expression filled with anger. "How dare she! I mean the Philharmonic... that's quite impressive, and I can't say I'm not the tiniest bit envious, but still..!"

"I know, it's terrible. Your brother and father were really looking foreword to it. And I suppose I was too in a way. I'm quite fond of your nephew to be completely honest."

"I appreciate that, Daphne." Niles said, covering her hand with his. "And I know that Frasier and Dad might not always say it but I admire the way you care about my nephew, making him feel special whenever he comes."

"Well, thank you, Dr. Crane. That means a lot to me." She said, instantly soothed by his kind words. On impulse she hugged him and rubbed his back. "I know you must be disappointed as well. You love him too."

"Thank you, Daphne. I do love him, but I'll just...see him another time I suppose."

She blushed at the way he was looking at her, like he found her attractive. But that was ridiculous. Her overactive imagination was getting the best of her again. Just a symptom of being lonely she supposed.

But she had no right to think such things. Dr. Crane was her friend and he was lonely as well having recently ended his marriage of several years. Although truth be told, she was glad he was free of his domineering, uncaring wife.

But she knew that having one's freedom was no substitute for companionship-or the feeling of being loved.


	3. Chapter 3

"Are you sure you wouldn't like a drink, or something to eat?"

"Actually now that you mention it, some coffee would be nice."

Daphne smiled, grateful to do something to make her friend happy, even if it was as simple as bringing him a cup of coffee. She rose from the sofa and headed into the kitchen, humming a familiar tune. Minutes later she returned, handing him the cup of coffee that he accepted with a warm smile.

"Thank you, Daphne."

"You're welcome, Dr. Crane. It was nice of you to stop over. I'm sorry your brother wasn't able to see you. But I know he was glad that you came to see him. If you'd like me to give him a message, I'd be glad to-"

He stared at her for a moment, making her feel the tiniest bit uncomfortable.

"Is something wrong?"

"I'm sorry, Daphne. I didn't mean to stare." Niles said, glancing at the photo albums strewn across the coffee table. "What's this?"

Daphne stood and began to close the pages. "Your brother was reminiscing and he didn't bother to clean up his mess. Ever since Lillith called with the news about Frederick, I'm afraid he's been quite upset. I found him looking through these photos, remembering when Frederick was younger."  
She saw Niles smile as he picked up a photo album and thumb through it. "Ah yes, I remember this quite well. Actually I don't remember it because I wasn't there, but Frasier and Lillith splurged and bought Frederick a trip to Disneyland. I offered to share in the expenses because, after all, Freddy is my nephew, but Frasier would have none of it. In all honesty I was a bit jealous that I didn't get to go along with them! Ah, look... there's the famed Sleeping Beauty castle, modeled after the Neuschwanstein castle in Germany. And there's Frederick, smiling next to Mickey Mouse himself. I remember when they returned from their trip. Freddy called me and he talked for nearly an hour, telling me every detail of their wonderful trip. And there's Lillith standing by Frederick's favorite ride, _It's a Small World!"_

And then he laughed. "Oh, Frasier had a field day with that ride, although I don't know why. It looks like a sweet little children's adventure. All those different countries and different languages and..."

As he talked, Daphne found that she couldn't tear her eyes away from the colorful, faded photos that forever captured what truly must have been a wonderful family vacation. Just by looking at the photos, no one could tell that only a few short years later Frasier and Lilith's marriage would end bitterly.

But she saw something else in the photos... herself. Or rather the childhood dream that accompanied images such as these. Nothing could compare to...

Her eyes filled with tears and to her horror, she bit back a sob. However, she was a moment too late, causing Niles to raise his head. "Daphne? What's wrong?"

Embarrassed, she turned away, smiling when he handed her his handkerchief. "Nothing, I'm sorry Dr. Crane. Go on with your story."

"Well as I was saying... Daphne are you sure you're all right?"

"I'm fine, I-." She stopped and looked into his eyes, the ones that were as deep in color as Puget Sound on a sunny summer day, and the tears she'd been holding in slid down her cheeks.

She felt his hand cover hers, which in turn made the tears fall faster. "I-I'm sorry, Dr. Crane. I don't mean to be so ridiculous."

"Daphne, what's wrong?"

There was no sense in lying to him. He was her closest friend and in the short time that they'd known one another, she'd confided in him more than anyone else.

"I... suppose these pictures and memories are making me a bit emotional. You see, in Manchester, we didn't have things like amusement parks; none that we could afford anyway, and when I was at school one day, I saw a few of me classmates reading a magazine that their father had brought home from America. It took some doing but I managed to convince them to let me look at it. The second I did, I noticed the article about this magical place called _Disneyland, the Happiest Place on Earth_. Well, I thought that was the most absurd thing I ever heard because how could any one place call itself _the happiest place on earth_? But then I started reading the article and when I saw how magical it seemed... like something out of a dream and I knew I had to go. Unfortunately when I told me parents they had a fit and said that it would be a cold day in hell when they would fly across the world to California to go to a silly place called _Disneyland_. I was so disappointed that I ran into me room, bursting into tears as I hugged me pillow. Obviously I made it to America, but I guess I'll never get to experience that magical place. I'm sorry for getting so upset."

He smiled and hugged her warmly. "It's all right Daphne. You deserve to dream, and I hope all of your dreams come true."

"Well that's sweet of you to say, but I'm afraid that's all I ever do is dream. So far very few of me dreams turn into reality. But thank you for your kind words. Oh... I'm sure I'm keeping you from something important. I'll tell your brother that you came over."

Niles rose from the sofa and smiled at her as she followed him to the door. "Thank you, Daphne. I'm sorry if I upset you."

"You didn't. It was me own fault. Thank you for staying and talking with me, Dr. Crane. It's nice to have your company. I always enjoy your being here."

"It was my pleasure. Goodnight."

"Goodnight, Dr. Crane."

When Niles was gone she returned to the sofa and began thumbing through the photo albums, where the memories of moments she would never experience made her cry once more. And suddenly she longed for Niles to hold her again... if only for a little while.


End file.
